1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for electrically connecting with a mating plug.
2. The Related Art
A portable electronic device is usually equipped with an electrical connector for electrically connecting with a mating plug, such as a universal serial bus (USB) plug. The conventional electrical connector generally involves an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals mounted in the insulating housing, and a shell coupled with the insulating housing to form an insertion chamber for receiving the USB plug. The shell, as well as we know, is often punched a plurality of buckling tabs. The buckling tabs extend into the insertion chamber to rest against the USB plug resiliently for making the USB plug connect with the terminals steadily. However, with frequent insertion and extraction operation of the USB plug, the resilience of the buckling tabs decreases gradually, which may affect the steady connection between the electrical connector and the USB plug so as to reduce usage life of the electrical connector.